Holding Hermione - Harmione
by Enigmatix
Summary: One night when Ron is in detention with Snape for bad mouthing him in class, Hermione and Harry awaken their feelings for each other with Harry first admitting to Hermione that after all that time they knew each other, he only wanted her.


(I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE ORIGINAL WORK OF JK ROWLING!)

I KINDLY AND GRACIOUSLY PRESENT TO YOU, THIS STORY THAT WOULD FIT NICELY INTO THE HARRY/HERMIONE PAIRING AKA HARMONY.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

'I honestly wonder sometimes', Harry said looking at her, his Potion's book open on his lap.

'Wonder what?' Hermione asked and she looked quizzically at him.

They were the only ones in the common room on a cold Friday and not even the fire could provide enough warmth to heat their cheeks. She was snuggled up against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder and her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook opened in front of her. Ron wasn't there because he had mouthed Snape during their class that day and had three hours of detention with him in the dungeons.

'I wonder why you don't tell him', he said scratching his head and trying to figure out the ingredient mixture before him, 'that you fancy him I mean'.

Harry had expected her to blush but her cheeks weren't flushed. She smiled up at him then continued reading.

'Don't know what you're talking about Harry. I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Ron.'

'You could have fooled me', he said turning a page, 'the way you look at him, sit next to him, tolerate his antics.'

'But you tolerate them too!' she cried looking up at him.

'Suppose that's what us boys do, we find it basic principle, but you on the other hand...'

'Oh please!' she said and she didn't look at him now, 'he's the last person on earth I'd own up to fancying.'

And Harry could tell she was lying. It was so obvious that she didn't know how transparent she was at times. He absentmindedly reached down and stroked her head, running his fingers through her curly hair as he read over the ingredients for concocting a Draught of the Living Dead. The Half Blood Prince had indeed penned in something a bit useful here and there. It was as if HE or SHE had written the text. Ingredients were even scratched out and new ones added at some points.

'Why deny it?' he asked softly still stroking her head.

'Alright I admit I fancy him but he's not the ONLY one I fancy. Sometimes love is so confusing, don't you think? I mean with you and Ginny...'

'I suppose', he only said because he was concentrating on one of the things the Prince had penned in. It had to be a spell but what was it doing in a Potions Book?

'Do you really like her?' she asked and she finally turned a page that she had been reading for the last twenty minutes.

He could bet that Hermione had memorised the entire page by now and could quote it from the top of her head.

'Yea, not sure actually, like you, I'm unsure as well. Besides', he said adjusting his spectacles, 'the girl I have loved for all these years doesn't feel the same way about me.'

Hermione took up his hand and squeezed it softly. 'Aw come on, who's it? Cho?'

'No', he said and held her hand which was cold, 'you're freezing', he said and placed her hand, palm down, on the lap of his jeans.

'Ginny?' she asked and snuggled closer.

'No.'

'Oh come on, it can't be Luna', she said and looked up at him smiling.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Well for a fact she IS crazy and you know that', she said and he laughed, 'she's in love with herself.'

'That's mean Hermione', he said, 'Luna is a fabulous person. But it isn't her I'm talking about.'

Hermione straightened up and closed her book, her thumb keeping the page she stopped at. She looked at him and saw that he was deeply engrossed in his reading.

'Who is it then?' she asked and snapped her fingers in his face, 'hello!'

'Oh I'm paying attention', he said looking up and smiling.

'Harry! Who is it?' she demanded and tried to close the book but he placed his thumb to mark the page.

For a while he just stared at the book cover then he looked at her and when their eyes met, his showed no emotion whatsoever but hers was a bit bright and eager to know who he was talking about. He maintained eye contact with her for quite some time and after awhile he reached out and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't seem to mind him doing that because she was still looking at him waiting for him to answer but Harry wasn't ready just yet to do so.

He took her book from her, bent the page at the top then did the same to his and reached over, placing them on top each other on the table. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her head rested on his shoulder.

'Harry who is it? Come on tell me', she asked softly.

And he lightly ran his finger down her cheek and her neck and said, 'you.'

Harry then tilted her head slightly to one side then up to face him and reached down. His lips met hers for a brief second then he kissed her a little deeper and she kissed him back without even a break. He had expected her to resist and ask him what he was doing but she didn't and he felt relieved.

She must have loved him all the time as well, just as he loved her.

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
